


Soulmate

by CheshireCaine



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Tim's worked every hour he's been awake today.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Soulmate

“Ugh.” Tim keeled onto his desk. He wailed into his paperwork, peeled his face from the table and kept writing. Admin scoffed at giving shits about men or tired, deprived vigilantes.

“Homework going well then?” Jason’s muddy boot slammed onto the carpet. He smoothly ducked his head into the room and strutted in – very casual for someone entering via window. The muted thunk of his helmet onto the coffee table was engineered to fall short of denting the oak.

“It’s nearly done,” Tim wheezed, scratching a signature, then an initial, and another signature onto the sheet before him. “Soon.”

Jason heartily flopped onto the sofa and out-groaned the cushions. “That’s _so_ long.” He slumped harder. “You’re gonna have dinner cold again.”

“Five . . . minutes.”

Jason scratched at a tooth till his leather glove squeaked. “You sure about that?” He stripped the gloves off, a portrait of nonchalance.

A crackling whistle escaped Tim’s teeth.

Jason heeded the mayday, throwing himself to his feet. “Lucky I ordered food already. And you’re even luckier I like you.” He curled his hands around Tim’s shoulders and dropped a kiss to Tim’s temple, pressing his thumbs into the divots above his shoulder blades.

Tim groaned as he kneaded in measured circles. A slice of tension bled with every motion.

“You’re even luckier that you get _me_ to pamper you tonight. Tonight, or . . . _now?_ If it’s okay with you.” Jason whispered, lush and wicked, his lips pressed to the shell of Tim’s ear. “You deserve a break. And W.E. won’t crash and burn in the night. Will it?”

“No,” said Tim, breathless.

“Exactly.” Jason snipped at his ear–”Want me to take your suit off?”–and sucked it into his mouth.

Tim whimpered. “Yes _please_.”

Jason levered Tim up onto his shaking legs and swept him away to his room.

“What a good princess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing JayTim so goddamn much. Anyway!
> 
> Lines that didn’t make it in:
> 
>  _“God, you’re such a fucking pillow princess.”_  
>  _“Lose a spleen, then judge my stamina . . . Also, if you love me that means you can’t drop_ mee _.”_


End file.
